


It's A Surprise!

by Bandshe



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Holidays, Orphans, Social Worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5457983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So my not so silly summary is Anders takes June back to their old home, which is now where she currently works, to spend the holidays with those that didn’t have a family anymore, the mages of Kinloch Hold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's A Surprise!

June shook her head as she watched Anders scurry from one end of their apartment to the other, ornaments falling to the floor as he rushed by. Pounce followed closely, batting at the tinsel that was being dragged across the floor.

“C’mon, love. Why don’t you just hang some of the decorations with me?” Anders pouted hoping he’d guilt her into helping.

“Don’t you dare try that with me, Anders. You know damn well it won’t work.” June turned her back to him.

“Well, if that is true, how come you won’t look at me?” Anders had a point. He could convince her to do it and she’d never hear the end of it.

June wasn’t much for the holiday season, she hated the commotion, and the duplicity of people during that time of the year. There were other reasons of course, but those were the main ones. As a social worker, this time of the year only upset her more. There were so many kids without families to celebrate with, some had bad experiences with holidays and this would be the first year she didn’t spend it with them. That had upset her the most. _Those kids need me_. She knew how hard it was living there, like some of the mages, she never really knew her family. Then there were those that, like Anders, were taken from their families and were haunted by those memories. It still amazed her how much Anders loved this time of the year and he had the worst experiences with it.

“June bug, just for a bit. Pounce wants you to.”

“Anders…” June turns around to see him cuddling Pounce, smiling at her like an idiot. She rolls her eyes and grabs some garland from him. “Fine, but I don’t want to hear about this later.” June helps Anders decorate, but she wished she was with the kids, back at the Circle.

“I’ve got a little surprise for you, June bug.”

“Anders, you know how I feel about surprises.”

“You love them? I mean you were surprised at how much you fell in love with me.” he smiles at her smugly.

“My point exactly, I hate surprises.” she finally cracked a smile as he placed a kiss on her cheek. “Fiiine. You’re lucky I love you.”

“I am. Very lucky.” Anders took her by the hands and pulled her in for a kiss. “But, you have to be blindfolded for this.”

“Oo, now it’s gotten good.” she bit her bottom lip.

“No, love, not this time at least.” he tied the blindfold over her eyes.

June frowned, but she bit back her snide remarks.

“Ok, follow me.” Anders took her and lead her out the apartment. They walked down a flight of stairs and then outside into the bitter cold. The smell of snow was in the air, it would be only a matter of hours before snowfall, at the most. “Watch your head.” Anders opens the car door and helps her inside.

Their car was older, it didn’t warm up quickly but it wasn’t a big deal for a mage who knew a thing or two about heating things up. “We do really need to get a new car. This isn’t the safest thing to do, Anders.”

“Soon, love. I’m not necessarily the richest man you know.”

“Shit, you’re right. I should’ve stayed with Nathaniel.” she laughed.

“Ouch, that was cold.” Anders feigned offense.

“So, where are we going?” June pried.

“Surprise, remember?” Anders didn’t budge.

For the rest of the ride June had to tolerate Anders’s singing. He was always off key and while it was cute sometimes, she was too annoyed to find it amusing this time around.

“We’re here, June bug.” Anders turned off the car and got out. June enjoyed the few seconds of silence she had before the door opened and he took her hand. “Your majesty.” he chuckled as he lead her out. June sighed, but followed him.

He lead her through a series of twists and turns before she was walking up a few steps and into a very warm and familiar place. “Where are we?” June asked reaching for her blindfold.

“Hands off the blindfold, love. Remember the last time you tried pulling off the blindfold before you were supposed to?” he whispered in her ear, sending a series of shivers through her body. She all of a sudden felt the urge to pin him against the wall and have her way with him.

“I do, Warden.” she purred.

“Not here, June. Well, maybe in our old quarters.” he untied her blindfold.

“What do you mean our old…” June rubbed her eyes. She let her eyes readjust and she was shocked that Anders returned with her to the one place he vowed to never return to. “You know, if this is how you keep your vows, I feel bad for whoever marries you.”

“Eh, no one can ever tie down this sexy man beast.” he chuckled as June turned to face him.

“I beg to differ.” she winked at him mischievously. “You know you didn’t have to come here, Anders. I know this must be hard for you.” June caressed his face.

“I know I didn’t, but I wanted you to enjoy your holiday and if that means coming back here, I’ll do it. I’d gladly return to the Deep Roads as long as I’m with you.” Anders took her hand and kissed it. “Come, I’m sure there are others that would like to see you.” he lead her into the hall where the young mages greeted her. She got her wish, she got to spend the holidays with the ones that needed it the most.

“Thank you, Anders.” she stood on the tips of her toes and kissed his nose. “I love you, Warden.” her lips brushed against his before she slipped her tongue in his mouth. The young mages hooted and hollered as the two enjoyed their first Satinalia kiss.

“I love you too, June bug.” Anders whispered as he pulled away. “Always.”


End file.
